Merry Christmas Mama
by Lissaone
Summary: Just a bit of Dreamer Fluff. FF


[I]December 2[/I]  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mom." Liz opened her eyes to her eldest child staring her in the face.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Conner, but it's not Christmas yet." Liz sat up confused. The baby had just been fed an hour ago, and she was anxious to be asleep.  
  
"We know." Max's voice filtered to her. "Today is Conner's special Christmas morning." He explained. "Go ahead."  
  
"We have something for you, Mom." He held out a present to her.  
  
Liz sat up despite the urge to turn over and go back to sleep. "Thank you, Conner."  
  
"Open it." His eyes lit up.  
  
Carefully she unwrapped the paper, which was obviously done by her ten year old.  
  
It was a piece of a train. In the window there was a school picture of Conner, underneath it said 'we."  
  
"Is there another part?" Liz asked.  
  
"Not yet." Conner said. "You have to wait." He beamed, proud of himself.  
  
****  
  
Liz remembered the five years before Conner was born. They had been on the run almost constantly until the skins had finally been defeated, and the FBI had not yet lost interest.  
  
They hadn't been ready for a baby and Conner had been a complete surprise. A good one.  
  
Max had immediately insisted that they settle down so his baby would have a steady and stable home.  
  
They had settled in Albuquerque, close enough to home, but not too close. Conner had been born despite the danger they were still in.  
  
Max and Liz's delight was apparent and barely two years later, their second child, Kylie had been born.  
  
****  
  
[I]December 8[/I]  
  
"Merry Christmas Mommy." Kylie beamed at her mother.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kylie." Liz sat up. They baby stirred in bed next to her.  
  
"We have something for you." She handed her a wrapped gift, obviously wrapped by an eight year old.  
  
It was a train piece, with a school picture of Kylie smiling up at her. The world 'all' was carved into the wood.  
  
"Is there more?" Liz asked quietly, indicating Kylie should do the same.  
  
"No, Mommy, you have to wait." She beamed. "How's Madeline?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The baby stirred and let out a delighted grunt at seeing her older sister.  
  
****  
  
The arrival of Kylie forced the group to take serious action to slip through the hold of the FBI.  
  
Max had gone into over drive to shake the fierce threatening grip.  
  
Despite protest from Liz who had a two month old and a two year old, Max, Michael, Kyle, and Jim Valenti and gone to the special units holding.  
  
Mysteriously, the FBI would no longer be a problem.  
  
Three years later, Colin had been born.  
  
****  
  
[I] December 15[/I]  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mama." Colin bounced on the bed.  
  
Madeline let out an angry grunt.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Colin." Liz sat up already expecting it.  
  
"I have present for you!" He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Why thank you, Colin." Liz took the present which the five year old took delight in.  
  
It was a train piece, and it had a picture of Colin grinning a grin identical to his father's. The word 'love' was carved on the woodwork.  
  
"Is there any more?" Liz asked.  
  
"No, you have to wait, Mama."  
  
****  
  
Colin's birth was the only birth that could be really celebrated.  
  
It was the first where the family was free from all constraints. Maria had had her first as well, the day after.  
  
The triple celebration gave the group the image of truly being free, and truly being happy.  
  
****  
  
[I]December 22[/I]  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mama." Max whispered in his wife's ear.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Daddy." Liz played back.  
  
"I have a present for you."  
  
Liz sat up, Max had already moved the baby.  
  
He handed her an expertly wrapped present and grinned.  
  
It was a caboose with a picture of Madeline at two months. Under it the word 'you' was carved into the woodwork.  
  
"Thank you Madeline." Liz said looking at the baby who was asleep in the crib across the room. "Is there more?"  
  
"No, you have to wait." He smiled at her.  
  
"Alright."  
  
****  
  
Madeline's birth had been bittersweet. She would be there last by silent agreement between them.  
  
Everyday Liz watched her grow and her heart grew heavier but love filled it as well. The caboose had been perfect for her, for she completed their little family. She was the apple of her brothers' eyes and the perfect companion to Kylie.  
  
She was the completion of their little family and all the kids accepted it. Ten year old Conner, eight year old Kylie and five year old Colin.  
  
There would be no more birth following.  
  
****  
  
[I]December 25[/I]  
  
"Merry Christmas, wife." Max whispered in her ear.  
  
"Merry Christmas." It was early morning even before the children woke up and Santa had already come.  
  
"I have to completion." Max handed the last present to her.  
  
It was the engine, with a picture from their wedding.  
  
"It's gorgeous." Liz sighed. "Is there any more?"  
  
"No, there isn't any more." Max smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead as they heard the squeals from around the house as the children discovered Santa had come.  
  
**** No soon after Madeline was born, Max received a phone call at work. It was from a social worker.  
  
She was in charge of a fifteen year old boy interested in finding out who his biological parents were.  
  
His name was Zan.  
  
Max agreed to meet in case anything was not normal about him.  
  
The meeting had been shy and awkward at first, but soon it flowed.  
  
He was well settled and had siblings of his own and yes, alien things had shown up.  
  
Max answered all the questions as best as he could and told Zan he was welcome to call whenever he had more. Even to come visit. Which he did, once he was older. Zan remained with his adoptive family, and wished to remain with them, which Max felt was a good move. That was Zan's family. He was only his father biologically. Max returned from the meeting with gifts for his family and a Merry Christmas Mama card from a 15 month old Madeline. It was December 2. 


End file.
